


Civil War: The Epilogue

by CommandoGarrus



Category: Marvel
Genre: Destruction, Determination, Escape, F/M, Fighting, Love, M/M, Protection, Romance, Sex, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommandoGarrus/pseuds/CommandoGarrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Civil War (a mix of comic and movie version), Captain America and his group go into hiding to try and stay away from getting arrested. Meanwhile, Tony Stark and his team are putting all their efforts into finding them even if that means losing his mind a bit. Spiderman, a new recruit to the Cap Team is having hard times adapting to the superhero life and needs Cap's help to keep in hiding. Spiderman develops a few relationships he would've never thought possible. A few key points throughout the story are filled with fights and involuntary destruction which gets Stark into trouble. Have a nice read. This will probably be one of my favourite stories I've ever written... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> 1st Chapter. Hope you guys like it. This is definitely going to be one of my favourite stories I've ever written. By the way, GO SEE CIVIL WAR. ITS THE BEST DAMN SUPERHERO MOVIE EVER! Ah, I love Marvel, especially Spiderman! Have a nice read and love you guys!

"What's our next move?" Asked Falcon as he looked at the fire, lighting up the small abandoned building.

Captain America looked at Falcon and the others. Falcon. Ant Man. Scarlet Witch. Hawkeye. Spiderman. Bucky. They had all followed him, still trusting him when he didn't know what to do. He couldn't let them down. 

"We need to get as far away as this place as we can get." Cap said. "Someplace where Tony won't find us until I figure things out with him."

"Hopefully somewhere warmer..." Spiderman said as he rubbed his arms. 

The small abandoned building was cold and humid. It was located under a bridge in god knows where he had ended.

"You can't just take him by yourself!" Falcon said as he tapped Cap's shoulder. "We need to help you!"

"No!" Cap said firmly "You guys have done enough. I just want you all to be safe."

Peter thought of Aunt May and his small apartment down in Queens. He had missed a few days but nothing big. He had said to her that he was going on a small vacation. He smiled.

"I can help you." Winter Soldier said as he looked into the fire, escaping Cap's look.

"That wouldn't be the smartest idea." Cap said. "You're one of the main reasons why we're here in the first place. You shouldn't show yourself until things calm down."

Bucky sighed as he sat up in his chair. 

"Where do we go though?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"I don't know yet." Cap said warming up his hands.

"I'm exhausted." Ant Man said as he layed down beside the fire.

"I think we all are." Spiderman responded as he yawned and moved closely to the fire.

"We should all get some sleep." Cap responded "We'll think of our next move tomorrow."

"I can't argue with that." Hawkeye said quickly as he slid down on his chair and closed his eyes. 

"Good Night guys." Ant Man said, not even taking his helmet off.

"Good Night." Scarlet Witch replied as she layed down too. 

After a small while, everyone was asleep except for Spidey. He looked out a cracked window into the stars. He was pretty damn cold. This wasn't going to be his best night sleep but he didn't mind that much. He was surrounded by people who he considered his friends.

\------------------------------------

 

Tony sighed. He looked at the screens in front of him. It had been two days since his brawl with Captain America and he still hadn't found a single clue of where he could be. 

"Stop breaking your mind over this Tony.." Black Widow said.

Tony turned around and looked at her. The rest of the team was sleeping. 

"We need to find them as soon as possible." Tony said angry "Once we find them, then I can stop thinking about this."


	2. Public Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens nearby Cap's group which makes them exposed and gives Tony a brief shot at arresting Cap's team. Everyone on Team Stark is starting to review they're methods and are starting to think it would be better to go rogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Crap! More than 20 kudos and 350 hits on the first chapter alone! Damn, never thought this would be that popular :). Love you all
> 
> P.S I might add a bit to chapter one since it was pretty short

"Where the hell are we even?" Asked Spiderman as he was practicing with Bucky.

"Somewhere in Moscow..." Falcon said as he watched them fight "...I think."

"You talk to much." Bucky said as he pinned Spiderman down and held his leg.

Spiderman turned around quickly and webbed his face. Bucky raised Spidey in the air and threw him a few feet away while he took the webbing off his face. Spidey landed on the ground and got back up.

"God I'm hungry." Hawkeye said, laying down on the cold hard floor of the building. 

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." Scarlet Witch said as she looked at Captain America. 

"We could send him to go get some food unnoticed..." Cap said as he pointed at Antman.

"Isn't that illegal?" Falcon asked.

"Yeah....so?" Cap said "We ARE outlaws if you hadn't noticed."

Antman got up, ready for anything. 

"What if he gets captured?" Falcon asked.

"I'm good enough not to get captured." Antman replied.

Falcon sighed.

"Ok fine."

 

 

Antman snuck out of the building and looked around him. He stepped into the cold snow, trying not to get noticed by anyone. Antman quickly walked across the desert road and walked towards a nearby mechanic shop.

"Let's try here." He said as he climbed onto a nearby dumpster.

After climbing on the dumpster, he took a swing and jumped onto the flat roof of the building.

"Cap?" Antman said through his helmet "You hear me?" 

"What's up?" Asked Cap through the microphone implemented in his helmet. 

"I might need help to get into this vent." Antman said quickly as he shrunk down.

Cap pointed at Scarlet Witch. 

"You think you can lift him from a nearby window?" Asked Cap.

"Yeah sure!" Scarlet said as she ran up to the second floor of the building.

"Help's on the way." Cap responded.

Scarlet ran towards a nearby window and looked out through it. She used her powers to locate Antman and lift him into the vent on the roof.

"Why are you searching for food in a mechanic shop?" Scarlet asked.

"I don't know!" Antman responded as he fell through the vent "Maybe if I had a map of this place I could find the nearest grocery store but I don't! Waaaaaaaah!"

Antman fell down and crashed down in the vents. 

"Ok...I'm in.." Antman said as he went back to his normal size and snuck into the vents. 

"Where did you find this guy again?" Bucky asked. 

Hawkeye raised his shoulders.

"I think I see an opening!" Antman said before falling out the vents onto the cold hard floor of the mechanics shop. "Oh crap!" 

A few mechanics working on some cars stopped and looked at Antman. They all suddenly stood up with a weapon in their hands, screaming something Antman didn't understand. One of them grabbed a phone and dialled the police.

"Oh no you don't!" Antman yelled out as he kicked the guy into some tires. 

Antman grabbed the phone and broke it in half. The mechanics all ran towards him, screaming at him.

"Hum...guys.." Antman said through the microphone. "I might need some help!"

Falcon looked at Cap. 

"God damn it..." Cap said as he ran out of the door followed by Bucky and Spiderman.

"What's happening?" Scarlet Witch asked from the second floor, panicked as she watched them run towards the mechanics shop.

"Antman might be in trouble!" Cap said "Stay there!"

 

One of the mechanics hit Antman on the helmet with his wrench which made a huge noise. 

"Ah god!" Antman said as he tried to shrink down to escape the onslaught.

As he was to shrink, a mechanic tackled him to the ground, his finger set his size to giant and his finger pressed the button.

 

"I'll take the front door!" Bucky quickly said as he rushed towards the building.

"I'll take the roof!" Spidey said as he jumped onto the roof and into the vents.

"I guess I'll take the garage doo...." Cap said but stopped.

Antman crashed through the building, holding two mechanics in his hand. 

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Spidey yelled out.

Bucky and Cap looked at Antman as he fell down and crashed completely through the building.

"Shit..." Cap said as he watched the destruction. "EVERYONE REGROUP NOW! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!" 

"What about Spidey and Antman?" Asked Bucky.

Cap sighed and ran towards the building. He started to lift some things and managed to find Spidey.

"Come on!" Cap said as he helped him up. 

Antman shrunk back down to normal size, meanwhile Bucky lifted him up and started running towards Cap.

 

"Sir." Jarvis said over the intercom "Reports of heavy destruction and superhero sightings in Moscow."

Tony looked at his computer screen with wide eyes. He pressed the button in the intercom and yelled "EVERYONE GET READY! We're going to Moscow right now! This is our only lead so far!"

Tony ran into his room and got into his new suit. His older one had been damaged from fighting with Cap.

"Jarvis!" Tony ordered "Send out immediate police reinforcements to Moscow right now!"

"Yes sir."

Tony cracked his neck and met up with Black Widow, Vision, Black Panther and War Machine. 

"Let's go." He coldly said as he ran towards the nearby hangar.

 

"What the hell happened?!" Yelled out Hawkeye.

"I don't know!" Antman responded. 

"Look." Cap said loudly "No time for chatting, we have to get out..."

A police siren was heard.

"Well..." Bucky said as he out his mask over his nose and face "This might end badly.."

Five SWAT vans appeared out of the corner street.

"Quick! Everyone in the building!" Yelled out Cap.

The group ran into the building and ran up to the second floor. The swat vans circled the building. 

"Everyone stay down!" Whispered Cap loudly as he crouched down.

There was a long silence. Suddenly a bunch of smoke grenades crashed through the windows of the first floor and exploded, filling the building with smoke. Cap signalled Bucky. Cap and Winter Soldier fell from the second floor and onto the SWAT guys. Cap smacked one of them with his shield and threw it at another one. Bucky grabbed one of them and smashed him through a window. 

"Yah!" Bucky yelled out as he grabbed another one and smashed him through the nearby wall. 

Cap blocked a few incoming bullets with his shield and ran towards the next one, smashing him in the face with his fist. He grabbed the half conscious man on the ground and smashed him through a window. Bucky grabbed the last guy in the building and threw him towards Cap who smacked him with his shield. 

"Is that it?" Bucky asked.

"No." Hawkeye said as he looked at them from the window above "There's still a bunch left outside." 

Hawkeye grabbed an explosive arrow and shot it at one of the nearby SWAT vans. The officers barely dodged in time as the van exploded, and flew in it the air. Scarlet Witch followed Hawkeye's lead and grabbed one of the nearby vans with her powers and threw it into the nearby river.

"They're on the top floor too!" Yelled one of them as he opened fire.

They all ducked as they tried to evade the bullets. Glass shards fell down from the shattering windows.

"What do we do?" Yelled out Spidey. 

"Don't ask me!" Yelled out Antman.

Falcon suddenly got up and flew through one of the big windows. He flew towards the nearby SWAT teams and started fighting them.

"Guess we follow his lead..." Hawkeye said with a smile as he jumped out a broken window.

Spidey looked at Antman.

"Ah' what the hell..."

Spidey and Antman crashed through a window and landed on a few soldiers. Spidey got up and lunge kicked one into a nearby car. Antman blocked a hit from a soldier and hit him right in the face. 

"What are they doing?" Bucky asked as he pointed towards them. 

"God damn it." Cap said discouraged.

Suddenly, an attack chopper arrived, loaded with missle racks.

"Surrender now!" Yelled out the pilot through the chopper's speaker.

"I'll take care of it." Bucky said calmly "Go help the others."

Cap looked at Bucky for a second and then ran off towards his teammates. Cap grabbed one of the soldiers by the ad, and threw him onto a brick wall. Scarlet Witch blocked a few bullets with her hand and sent a soldier flying.

Bucky ran up to the second floor and took a huge swing. He started running and crashed through one if the windows before grabbing onto the helicopter's landing gear. The helicopter tilted from the weight and gained some altitude. Bucky climbed into the chopper and kicked a guy off of a nearby machine gun. The soldier went flying and landed into the nearby river. Bucky grabbed the pilot from behind and started to choke him. The helicopter went flying out of control. A quick change in g-force made the pilot smack against the control panel and activate the missiles. One of the missiles hit the nearby bridge (which was evacuated) and made it collapse. A few of them landed into the river. One of them struck the ground right beside Scarlet Witch, sending her flying. The Winter Soldier grabbed the pilot and smacked his head into the window, making him lose consciousness. 

"Oh crap." Bucky said realizing the helicopter had lost all control. 

The chopper smashed through Cap's "HQ". Bucky jumped off the helicopter with the pilot and landed onto a car. The helicopter kept on going and eventually exploded, which made the whole building collapse.

"Holy Shit!" Antman said laughing as he looked at what had just happened. 

Cap pushed a nearby car with his feet and it hit one of the soldiers. Hawkeye helped Scarlet Witch back up.

"Where's Bucky?" Asked Cap to Falcon.

"Don't worry..." Falcon said as he hit one of the soldiers with his left wing "I saw him land safely with the pilot on a car."

Hawkeye let Scarlet Witch grab her breath while he went back to helping the others.

"Stay here until you can come back in the fight!" He yelled out as he smacked a soldier with his bow.

He quickly turned around and shot an electric arrow at another soldier. Spiderman grabbed a guy with his webs and threw him through a car windshield. He turned around and kicked another guy in the chest which made him lose his oxygen. 

"Don't forget to breathe dude!" Spidey said as he ran up to the guy and kicked him in the face "It's a key part of fighting!"

"Says the unexperienced teenager!" Antman said as he elbowed a guy in the face with a smile.

"Hey!" Spidey said as he threw a guy towards Cap who hit him with his shield "You're unexperienced too!"

"There's not a lot left!" Yelled out Cap as he blocked a few bullets and threw his shield at another soldier. 

Suddenly, Bucky showed up and threw the chopper pilot onto a nearby soldier who was about to shoot Antman.

"Watch yourself!" He exclaimed as he ripped off a tire from one of the SWAT vans and threw it at a soldier.

"See..." Spidey said as he webbed up one of the soldier's guns "Unexperienced."

"You guys DO talk too much." Hawkeye said as he shot an explosive arrow beside another soldier who went flying into a car.

Cap hit the last soldier repeatedly with his fist and finished it off with a shield slam.

"Holy crap..." He said exhausted "That was a lot of guys to fight."

Falcon landed on the ground. "Yeah I think that's all of them."

Suddenly, a loud thunk was heard. Cap new that thunk very well. He had heard it a few days ago. Iron Man, War Machine and Vision were standing in front of them. Cap slowly turned around and sighed. 

"Where's the rest of the Team Stark?" Cap asked.

Black Widow and Black Panther jumped on them from behind. Spidey dodged Black Panther and kicked him in the face. Black Panther landed beside War Machine. Scarlet Witch held Black Widow in the air and threw her beside Vision.

"Glad to see you're better..." Hawkeye said nicely.

Vision looked at her sadly.

"You don't want to do this again Tony..." Cap said, on guard.

Tony looked at Spidey and Winter Soldier.

"Murderer and Traitor. Outlaws. No....you're wrong...I've been waiting for this since two weeks!" Tony said as he lowered his helmet and pointed his hand towards Cap.

"Everyone..." Cap said before sighing "I guess we're doing this again...."


	3. All-Out War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally finding Team Cap, Stark decides to fight them once again in a final battle to try and apprehend them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! Holy crap! 880 hits and a shitload of kudos! Thank you everyone that is reading this series and be sure to check out my two other stories (that is if you're into sex, mass effect, and fantasy) and I just wanted to say that I'm finally back and that you can expect regular uploads soon enough when I'll have my shit schedule under control. Love you all ;)

Cap crashed through the doors of the building behind him. His body smacked the hard cement floor a few times before finally stopping. He stayed there for a bit before slowly getting back up.

The loud thumps of Iron Man's metal boots made a loud noise through the empty building. Cap looked up. He was in a bank.

"Don't make this longer than it has to be Steve!" Ordered Stark as he looked at Cap.

"What is that?" Cap asked as he pointed at Tony "A new suit? Is it cause I busted the last one?"

Iron Man flew towards Cap and smashed into him. They both rocketed into another room filled with files and office supplies. Cap smacked on the wall and fell down with a groan. Tony smashed into a nearby bookshelf and got back up. Cap hit Iron Man in the face a few times and bashed him relentlessly with his shield. Iron Man backed up until he reached a nearby shelf. He grabbed a bronze bust and hit Cap with it who tumbled backwards.

"Playing it cheap eh'?" Cap responded "I can play cheap too."

Cap shield smashed the ground sending all the files and books flying into the air. They obstructed Tony's vision.

"Jarvis." Stark asked as he looked around "Help me out here."

"I am detecting one life form in the room." Jarvis replied.

"Ok well maybe you can..."

"Yaaaaaaaaah!!!"

Cap tackled Stark through an iron gate, into the savings accounts. Tony landed violently on the ground.

"Oufffff..." Tony said as he got back up. 

Cap grabbed Tony and smashed him into the various metal lockers. Iron Man grabbed one of them and smashed it across Cap's face.

"Aaah!" Yelled out Cap as he fell on the ground.

Tony suddenly took out his two hand lasers and pierced through all the locks. Then he created a shockwave that sent the money flying everywhere in the room. Cap got back up. His head was ringing.

"That's it pretty boy.." Stark said as he ran towards Cap "I'm playing your own games now.."

 

Spidey quickly turned around only to see Cap and Ironman crash through a window.

"Cap!" Yelled out Spidey before getting hit in the face. 

Spidey got back up and faced his enemy. "Hey come on! That was a cheap shot!" 

Black Widow looked at him with a smile. 

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into kid!" Natasha said "Go back home before its too late."

"What!?" Spidey responded, almost insulted "I can't go back home like this! Look at me! I'm filled with bruises and cuts! I have to wait for those to heal before I can even consider going back to Aunt May but, OHOHHO NO! You guys just have to come back here and let those bruises open themselves aga..."

Smack!

Black Widow kicked Spidey into the ground. 

"You talk to much."

Spidey laughed.

"If I had a nickel every time I heard that one..."

Spidey jumped back up and webbed Natasha's hands together. He lunged between her legs and kicked her in the back. He turned back around and kicked her in the face with his heel. 

Black Widow fell on the ground.

"I don't usually fight women but...I mean..should I hold back or..." Spidey started.

Natasha kicked Spidey in the back of the legs sending him toppling over. She stood on top of him, kicked him upside down and pressed her knees against his face.

"You know I could kill you by twisting your neck right now?" Explained Black Widow.

Spidey groaned.

"God..." He said annoyed "Could Moscow be any worse.."

Suddenly, Black Widow was sent flying, she landed a few feet away from Spidey.

"What the..." Spidey started.

Ant Man grew back to normal size and helped Spidey up. 

"Rule Number 1 in the 'Fighting Super Dangerous Awesome Assassins Guide'..." Ant Man said as he tapped Spidey in the back "..don't hold back."

Spidey shrugged it off and looked at Black Widow. She was back on her feet. 

"Alright come on!" Ant Man said as he walked towards Black Widow "We can SO tag team her!"

Spidey ran up to him and got ready to fight Black Widow alongside Ant Man.

 

Black Panther grabbed The Winter soldier by his left arm and smacked him against a wall. The wall crumbled and Bucky got back up. Panther viciously clawed at him. Bucky tried dodging the hits but in vain. He held up his arms. In no time at all they were filled with deep cuts and wounds.

"AaaaaH!" Yelled out Bucky as he punched Panther in the stomach with his metal arm.

Panther took a few steps back before jumping in the air and kicking Bucky in the face who toppled over. 

Bucky grabbed a nearby mailbox and pulled it out of the ground. Panther lunged at him again, claws out. Bucky blocked the hit with the mailbox and Panther's claws stayed stuck in the mailbox. Bucky hit Panther repeatedly in the face. Panther lifted his arms and blocked Bucky's hits with the mailbox. Bucky took a swing and pierced right through the mailbox with one hit. The punch hit Panther right in the abdomen and sent him flying backwards into a street lamp. Panther got back up and split the mailbox in half with both of his hands. He ran towards Bucky at full speed. Bucky tried to kick him but in vain. Panther slid under Bucky's leg and scratched his right leg. Bucky lost his balance and fell on the ground. Panther got on top of Bucky and started attacking him again. Suddenly, two red orbs surrounded Panther's hands and stopped them from moving. 

Scarlet Witch was holding Panther's arms to stop the barage of fists. Bucky hit Panther in the face with all his force repeatedly. He finished with one big punch that sent Panther flying backwards into a dumpster. Bucky got back up passed a hand through his hair to get rid of the snow. He started walking towards Black Panther who was trying to get up. 

T'Challa took his helmet off and spat out blood. He sat down and looked at Bucky coming towards him. 

"You're only making things worse on yourselves..." T'Challa said normally, almost without emotion. 

Bucky yelled and hit T'Challa in the face who went toppling down on the ground beside the dumpster, unconscious. He looked up only to see Falcon and War Machine fighting in the sky. 

 

Falcon shot a few times at War Machine with his Uzis whle flying. The bullets ricocheted against War Machine's armor who was following him.

"Thats useless." said Rhodey as he wired up his shoulder mounted minigun. 

Falcon evaded the bullets and pressed on a button on his wrist. A small portion of his jetpack detached and dropped down. Suddenly, two small wings appeared on the side of it and it flew out of the aerial combat.

"Redwing!" ordered Falcon "Scan War Machine for any possible weakness!"

The little red machine followed War Machine as they flew in the air and scanned him. Falcon looked at his gauntlet.

"Got it!" Falcon exclaimed as he did a loop in the air.

War Machine kept shooting at Falcon. Bullets from the minigun struck Falcon's jetpack. Falcon closed his jetpack and free fell for a few seconds.

"Oh no...." War Machine whispered "Tony! I think I got Falcon's jetpack. He's free falling!"

Falcon dropped by War Machine.

"Then go save hi...." Tony started before being punched in the face by Cap.

"Got it!" Rhodey replied as he looked down.

Suddenly, Falcon opened his jetpack and took out his Uzis. He started to shoot a flurry of bullets at War Machine's boots. In no time at all, both boots stopped working.

"Wait...ITS A TRAP!" Rhodey exclaimed, terrified as he started to free fall.

Rhodey passed by Falcon who just looked at him. After a bit of free falling, War Machine crashed through the Bank's ceiling and into the main vault. Rhodey could barely move. He managed to get up. One of his arms was dislocated and his armor's AI was heavily damaged. His leg pieces were scattered through the room and he couldn't move one of them. Falcon looked down at the bank and shot a stun missile through the hole War Machine had made. War Machine looked up and saw the missile coming towards him. He started to rev his minigun but the missile hit him headfirst at high speed. The whole vault filled with smoke and War Machine crashed to the ground.

"Rhodey!" Yelled Stark through his helmet as he looked at Falcon over the Bank.

Cap hit Iron Man while he was distracted. He kicked him on the left leg and shield bashed him in the face, sending Iron Man toppling into the wall of the bank. Iron Man grunted and turned towards Cap. He started his leg thrusters and tackled Cap into a car. 

"Aaaaah!" yelled out Cap as he fell on the ground. Iron Man took a swing and kicked Cap in the face who turned around on the ground. 

"Cap!" yelled Falcon as he rushed towards Captain America. 

Suddenly, Vision used his light beam to pierce one of Falcon's wings. Falcon crash landed right beside Stark. He quickly got back up and started to fight Tony. Scarlet Witch turned towards Vision. She used a pulse attack to send him crashing through a truck. The truck exploded, sending a bunch of snowflakes in the air. Vision flew towards Scarlet with and attacked her with his beam. Scarlet blocked the beam with an energy shield. Vision passed through the energy shield and through Scarlet Witch. Scarlet Witch shuddered and fell on the ground, shaking. Vision had temporarily stopped her powers. He slowly walked towards Scarlet Witch and held her in his arms.

"Sorry I had to do that..." Vision said as he slowly brushed Scarlet Witch's hair with his hand.

 

Spidey tried to hit Black Widow. Widow dodged and kicked him in the face. Spidey fell on the ground. Black Widow pointed at Spidey and released a taze shot from her wrist shooters. The shot hit Spidey who started wiggling on the floor. Ant Man hit Black Widow.

"Ah!" She yelled as she toppled backwards.

Ant Man started running towards Black Widow. Widow grunted and kicked Ant Man in the balls.

"Not cool!" yelled out Ant Man as he fell on the ground.

Black Widow took a swing to try and kick Ant Man in the face but Ant Man shrunk down to insect size.

Spidey got back up. 

"OH MAN!" He yelled out "Whatever the hell those were....THEY SUCKED!"

Spidey ran up to Black Widow. Black Widow aimed at Spidey again but Spidey webbed her hands. The charge burst out into the webs and hit Widow instead. Spidey ran up to her and kicked her with both feet. Black Widow went flying backwards.

Before she fell on the ground, Ant Man catched her at insect size and threw her back up in the air. Spidey jumped really high and webbed Black Widow on the abdomen. He pulled with all his might and set his foot towards Black Widow.

Spidey slammed right into Black Widow's stomach with his foot. He then let go of the web and Widow went crashing down onto the road. Ant Man grew back to human size and kicked Black Widow in the face. She layed there, unconscious, in the snow paved road.

"Hooray Teamwork!" Yelled out Spidey and Ant Man as they high fived each other.

 

 

Tony hit Falcon in the face. Falcon blocked one of his hits and kicked Tony in the stomach. Tony turned Falcon around and ripped his wings off. He grabbed Clint by the jetpack and smacked him on the ground. Tony turned around only to be greeted by Hawkeye's fist. Tony blocked the hit and tried to hit Hawkeye.

Hawkeye dodged and hit Iron Man with an electric arrow which disabbled Stark's armor for a while.

"Jarvis?....Jarvis!?" yelled out Stark.

"Got you now." whispered Hawkeye as he winked at Tony through his mask.

Hawkeye assaulted Iron Man with a barage of fists. Tony backed up with every hit. Hawkeye reached out and took five explosive arrows. He stuck them in strategic spots of Tony's armour and smacked Tony backwards. 

"JARVIS!!" yelled out Tony.

The arrows exploded revealing a few pieces of skin all over. 

Tony got up slowly. A small blue light appeared in his visor and in a small amount of time, Jarvis was back online.

Stark aimed his arm at Hawkeye and shot a repulsor blast right at his uncovered shoulder.

"Aaaaah!" yelled out Hawkeye in agony as he held his damaged shoulder. 

Tony walked up to Hawkeye grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the Bank's wall. He started to hit Hawkeye in the stomach repeatedly.

"Why are you resisiting Clint?" said Tony almost crying as he looked at Hawkeye. "You know I hate to do this!"

Hawkeye laughed.

"You're fucked dude." Hawkeye laughed off.

Cap tapped on Iron Man's shoulder. Tony looked behind him.

Captain America, The Winter Soldier, Ant Man, Spidey and Falcon were all behind him.

Tony's eyes widdened.

Spidey grabbed Tony by the leg and threw him towards Cap. Cap smashed him with his shield which sent Tony flying in the air. Falcon threw Ant Man at insect size in the air.

"Aquiring Target!" said Ant Man jokingly as he grew back to human size. 

Ant Man dropped down on Tony with both feet. Spidey webbed Ant Man to safety. Iron Man dropped towards the pack of heroes. Bucky positioned himself under Iron Man and waited until Stark was right above him. He uppercut Tony with his metal arm right in the back.

Iron Man spat out blood from his mask and fell on the cold, hard asphalt. Bucky grabbed the face mask and ripped it off the whole helmet. Cap lifted Tony from the ground and threw him on the wall. Spidey webbed Tony to the wall. 

Falcon took a swing and hit Stark in the face with all his might. Tony lost consciousness right there, on the wall of the bank. 

Bucky ripped off the webbing and Tony fell on the ground.

"Now THAT is what I call a beatdown." Spidey said.

"Alright." Cap said as he looked at Stark. " He shouldnt come after us for a couple of weeks after this. Lets gather our wounded and get the hell out of here."

The whole team dispesed to gather the other team members.

Cap walked up to Vision.

"You can take her..." said Vision quietly. "I'll make sure that Mr Stark and the others have returned safely in New York."

Cap looked at Vision. 

"What if he discovers this?" Cap said as he pointed towards Stark's unconscious body.

"I'll deal with the consequences."

"Cap!" yelled out Falcon "I got Hawkeye! Lets get out of here before more police arrive!"

Cap grabbed Scarlet Witch and waved Vision goodbye before dissapearing with the others behind a row of buildings. Vision sighed as he looked at the snow falling around them. So peacful and quiet. He started humming a song. The sound of the police sirens were still far away...


	4. More Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events in Moscow, Cap's Team decides to go in "Hibernaton" while things cool down so that they can get out of Moscow. Stark on the other hand, slowly recovers from the Moscow fight and pulls his attention towards finding new ways of fighting Cap's team, since the last tactic clearly didnt work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 reads! Do you guys know how much 1000 people REALLY is!? Holy crap, Thank you all for the support, and over 40 kudos too! Ive set up my schedule to be able to upload regularly from now on so you can expect regular uploads from now on. ;) Thank you all again and hope you're enjoying the story!
> 
> P.S Leave a comment if you want to. Helps me out with ideas :)

Black Widow looked at Tony. He was laying down on a hospital bed in the Avengers Tower. She had a massive headache and bruises all over her body, especially her face.

"Why didnt you guys tell me you were about to do it!?"

Black Widow looked at the other end of the table she was sitting on. 

"I almost forgot you were here!" Black Widow said surprised.

Mrs. Marvel smiled, though her frustration was very present. 

"Why didnt you wait for me to come back from Seattle?" yelled out Mrs. Marvel as she stood up, both hands on the table.

"I was just following Tony's orders." Widow said silently.

Carol sighed.

"Maybe I couldve helped out so that this wouldnt of happened..." she said quietly as she looked at the glass walls of the medbay.

War Machine, Black Panther and Tony were all lying down on hospital beds, all next to each other.

"I dont really see how you couldve helped much..." Black Widow responded "I mean....I got beat by a shrinking douchebag and a teenager wearing tights..."

Looks like these three got it worse though..." Mrs Marvel said as she looked at her wounded teammates.

"Tony's going to be furious." Widow said as she looked at Vision through the glass walls. 

"It was his decision to make." Carol responded as she slacked back down in her chair. 

She scratched her long blonde hair and yawned. Black Widow looked at her.

"When's the last time you got any sleep?" She asked.

"About 3 days ago." Carol responded as she stretched.

"You can go to sleep if you want." Black Widow said "These guys arent going anywhere."

Carol smiled.

"Yeah...good idea" said Carol as she got up and walked out of the room.

She headed up a flight of stairs and into the living room. She walked up to the sofa and layed down on it. After a matter of a few seconds she fell asleep.

 

"Wake up webhead!" yelled out Ant Man as he punched Peter on the left arm.

Spidey opened his eyes only to see Scott looking at him with a big dumb smile. Peter kicked Ant Man off the mattress. Scott laughed.

It had been a week since the incident in Moscow. The heat had cooled down a bit and Cap figured it was the perfect time to make a move. 

"What's the plan Captain?" yelled out Ant Man with enthusiat.

Captain America looked at Scott and made a faint smile.

"Looks like the heat from our last battle has cooled off..." Captain America replied as he faced the whole group. "Time to get the hell out of Moscow."

"Agreed." Hawkeye said as he loaded his arrows into his quiver.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Scarlet Witch.

Captain sighed. 

"Were going to have to steal a jet from the airport." Cap responded. "Certain areas of the airport have been shut down for renovations. Now is the perfect time."

"Alright. When are we leaving?" asked Falcon. 

"Right now." Captain America replied "We dont want to give Tony and his 'friends' enough time to heal!"

Spidey sighed.

The whole group grabbed their gear and headed out.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Tony walked slowly through the dark hallways of the Avengers Tower. It was about 2am. Tony walked up the stairs into the living room. He was still very wounded from the Moscow Fight. He walked by Mrs Marvel who was sleeping on the couch and took a circular flight of stairs into his office. He walked up to his desk and sat in his chair.

He typed the password on his computer and activated Jarvis.

"Jarvis...." Tony said weakly. "Activate 'Project Thunderbolts'!"

"Authorisation Password required." explained Jarvis.

Mrs Marvel slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She noticed blood on the ground heading towards the stairs and a bright light coming from Tony's office.

"Stark?" she yelled out worried. "Tony?"

" 376820..." started Tony.

Mrs Marvel walked up the stairs and towards Tony's office.

"...5837." finished Stark before closing his computer and falling on the ground beside his desk.

Mrs Marvel opened the door and walked in the room.

"Tony?!" she yelled out as she ran up to him.

"'Project Thunderbolts' activated." Jarvis said "Releasing Mechanisms engaged. Subjects undergoing extraction. Preparing shuttle."

Mrs Marvel looked at the blue light Jarvis was emiting. 

"Project Thunderbolts?"


	5. Project Thunderbolts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Stark try to pry information about Project Thunderbolts from Stark. Meanwhile, Team Cap head to the airport to steal a jet and get out of Moscow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are we at....1050 reads.....1060 reads!? The support and interest in this story have been phenomenal and thats all thanks to you guys. Love you all! BTW this chapter is kinda long ;) Hope you enjoy!

Ms Marvel sat beside Stark's hospital bed, arms crossed. Black Widow was sitting beside her, alongside Vision.

"God damn it Tony..." Ms Marvel whispered impatiently "Wake up already..."

Ms Marvel was mad. She had no idea what Project Thunderbolts was. In fact, none of them did. Only Tony did but he was asleep.

"You cant blame him not waking up." Vision said calmly "He lost a lot of blood last night."

Ms Marvel sighed and calmed down. She rubbed her face with both hands. She was still sleepy.

"Any of you have any idea what Project Thunderbolts might be?" Black Widow asked.

"No idea." Ms Marvel replied. 

"Neither do I." Vision said.

Suddenly, T'Challa started to move. He sat up and looked around. Black Widow and Ms Marvel ran up to him.

"Are you ok?" asked Black Widow.

"Project Thunderbolts!" Interrupted Ms Marvel "Do you know anything about it?"

T'Challa rubbed his head from the headache he had.

"Project Thunderbolts? Ms Marvel?" Panther questioned "Where am I?"

"Avengers Tower." Black Widow responded.

"Euhm...I see...." T'Challa said as he looked around.

"Panther." asked Ms Marvel "would you perhaps know about...."

Black Widow shut Ms Marvel's mouth with her hand. T'Challa had a confused look on his face.

"Leave him alone." Black Widow responded calmly "Cant you see he doesnt know anything about it? We'll have to ask Tony once he gets back up."

Ms Marvel nodded.

"Sorry T'Challa." Carol replied.

Panther nodded.

"You have quite the prune on your head!" Black Widow responded.

Ms Marvel walked up to the seats and sat back down. Vision leaned towards her.

"I might be able to help." Vision replied. "With a medium amount of time, I could be able to hack through Jarvis' system and into Stark's files. Maybe we could find something on Project Thunderbolts."

Ms Marvel looked at Black Widow who was still talking with Panther.

"Lets go!" She whispered as she walked out the med bay and towards the stairs.

Vision followed her. 

Both of them ran through the living room and up the circular stairwell into Tony's office.

"Here we are." Ms Marvel said as she sat down into the chair and opened the computer.

"This might take a couple of minutes." Vision said as he connected himself with the machine using his powers.

 

After about 3 minutes Ms Marvel had gotten past the password screen and into the files folder.

"It says we need a password to open the Thunderbolts' file." Ms Marvel responded.

"Mr Stark has blocked this file for a reason." Jarvis said in a robotic voice from the computer.

"Let us in Jarvis." Ms Marvel answered. "We need to know whats in the file. It might be dangerous."

"Indeed." Jarvis replied "That is why you dont have the proper authorization to view these files."

"I cant find anything." Vision said as he kept looking through the computer. 

Ms Marvel typed in "Iron Man". The password was incorrect.

"Do you have any idea what the password could be?" asked Ms Marvel.

"Try Pepper Potts.." Vision replied.

Ms Marvel typed in "Pepper Potts". It didnt work. Then she just typed in "Pepper". It didnt work. Ms Marvel looked around and looked at any hint of what the password could be in the room. She kept looking and eventually landed upon a small picture of Tony when he was a baby. She turned it around and there was a message. The message read: "To my growing and already charming boy, Maria.

"I think I got it." Ms Marvel said with a smile as she put the picture back down.

Ms Marvel typed in Maria. Password Accepted.

"Yes!" Ms Marvel yelled out.

"How did you know?" Vision asked.

"Tony was always really close to his mother, more than his father at least." Ms Marvel started to explain as she thought of Tony. "I kind of feel bad for him in a way..."

"You arent allowed into this folder." Jarvis exclaimed "Erasing files."

"You want to know what I did find in that computer though?" asked Vision.

Ms Marvel nodded.

"Jarvis deactivation code." yelled out Vision out loud.

"Erasing files." started Jarvis.

"ColdHeart" yelled out Vision.

"YOU WILL Regretttttt thi......." Jarvis shut off.

"Thats one thing dealt with." Ms Marvel laughed off.

Ms Marvel scrolled through the files. She opened one in particular named "Possible Specimens". Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh no..." Ms Marvel said as she put a hand up against her mouth "Tony....what have you done..."

Ms Marvel opened another file which led her to Moscow International Airport. 

"What's wrong..." asked Vision quietly.

"Theyre going to die...." Ms Marvel whispered as she rushed out of the office.

Ms Marvel shot a concussive wave at a nearby window and flew out of it. Vision walked out of the office and looked at Ms Marvel fly away. Black Widow ran in the room.

"What was that?" asked Black Widow as she noticed the broken window. 

Vision sighed.

"Team Cap's saviour."

\------------------------------------------

"Looks like we were right..." whispered Cap as he looked around. "Come on!"

The airport was closed down. There wasnt a single person in sight. 

"How are we going to find a jet?" asked Spiderman. "This place is huge!"

"I guess we just keep running until we find it." Hawkeye responded.

"Or...we could go see if we find anything inside..." Ant Man suggested "Maybe information on the different planes and stuff like that..."

Cap thought for a second.

"Ant Man, Spidey, Bucky and I will go inside and try to find any details we can." Cap instructed as he looked towards Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch and Falcon. "Falcon, are your wings operational?"

Falcon nodded.

"I keep tools to repair them in my jetpack just in case they brake." Falcon responded "They should be fine."

"Ok good." Cap said as he turned around. "Call on the microphones if there's anything wrong."

"Got it." Hawkeye replied "Lets go!"

Hawkeye nodded and ran off with both of them. Cap ran up to the door. The door was locked.

"Scott." Cap said as he pointed at the door.

"Got it Captain America!" Ant Man shouted as he took a swing and ran towards the door.

He shrunk through the keyhole and out the other side. He grew back to normal size and unlocked the door by pressing on a button beside the door. A small "bzzz" was heard and the door opened.

"Thanks." Cap said as he signaled the others to follow him upstairs.

 

 

"If I was a jet..." Hawkeye started as he looked around "Where would I be?"

"Probably in a hangar somewhere." Falcon replied.

"That helps alot..." Scarlet Witch said sarcastically before lifting herself in the air to have a better view of the entire place.

"You see anything!?" yelled out Hawkeye.

"I see a couple of hangars to the west and...what is that?"

Scarlet Witch looked in the horizon only to see a shuttle going extremely fast towards their location.

"What's wrong?" asked Falcon.

"There's something headed our way..." Scarlet Witch said as she dropped down. "FAST."

"Its coming straight for us and its not slowing down!" Falcon yelled out.

Falcon took out his wings and started to fly away.

The shuttle was just a couple of metres away and it was heading straight towards them.

"I sure hope you can land correctly." Scarlet Witch asked Hawkeye as they were running away.

"What does that....WAAAAAH!!"

Scarlet Witch threw Hawkeye to safety with her powers. Scarlet Witch barely had enough time to jump over the shuttle with her powers before it crash landed below her. The shuttle went head first into the asphalt.

Hawkeye landed on his left side. Falcon landed beside him.

"Holy shit that was close!" Hawkeye cried out.

Scarlet Witch blew the smoke away from her face. Suddenly, the back door flew open and landed a few metres away. 

Scarlet Witch gasped.

"OH......CRAP..." Hawkeye whispered.

Crossbones, Electro, Scorpion, Jack O Lantern, Crimson Dynamo, Pyro, Lizard, Sabretooth and an Unkown winged villain walked out of the shuttle.

"Hello...HEROES!!!" Yelled out Electro as he shot out a bolt of lighting from his arms.

Scarlet blocked the hit and shot back a wave of energy at them.

"RUN!!" She yelled out as she turned around.

Hawkeye, Falcon and Scarlet Witch started to run.

"CAP! CAP!" yelled out Hawkeye "CAP! DO YOU READ!?"

"Hawkeye!" Captain America replied as he walked into a glass hallway with a view on the landing strip. "Have you found the jet yet?"

"FORGET THE DAMN JET!" Hawkeye yelled out "GET HERE RIGHT NOW! SOME SHUTTLE DROPPED DOWN FROM THE SKY AND.....SCARLET WATCHOUT!"

"Euh....Cap.." 

Spiderman tapped on Cap's shoulder and pointed out to the landing strip.

"What the...." Cap whispered as he looked over the strip.

Hawkeye tackled Scarlet Witch to the ground. An energy blast zoomed by them. Hawkeye helped her back up and they started to run again. Suddenly, Crimson Dynamo, Jack O Lantern, Scorpion and the unknowned villain looked over, towards the airport. They spotted Cap and the rest of the gang. Crimson Dynamo launched himself in the air using his propelers. Jack O Lantern took out his pogo platform and flew towards the airport. 

"Euh....Cap..." started Ant Man as he backed up slowly. "I think they're....euh...they're getting closer..."

Cap and the gang looked at Crimson Dynamo as he propelled from the landing strip and towards them at full speed.

"WATCHOUT!" yelled out Cap as he tackled Spidey to the ground.

Dynamo smashed through the roof of the glass hallway easily. He smashed into the hallway and shot a blast at Captain America who dodged it with his shield.

"SEPERATE AND STAY ALIVE!" ordered Cap. 

Spidey got back up and grabbed Ant Man by the arm.

"COME ON LETS GO!" yelled out Spidey. 

Ant Man and Spidey ran out the hallway and into a big open space where all the restaurants were. 

"MWAAHAAHAAAAA!" laughed out loud Jack O Lantern as he crashed through one of the windows. 

"WATCHOUT!" yelled out Spidey as he pushed Ant Man behind a juice bar.

Jack O Lantern threw two explosive bombs at Spidey. Spidey webbed both of the bombs and threw them back. Jack O Lantern dodged the bombs using his pogo platform. The bombs exploded behind Jack O Lantern. Debris from the roof crashed down and smashed through a small stand.

The Unknown flying villain flew into the room through the hole in the roof. He landed in front of the juice bar and took out two giant pistols.

"Leave them to me Windcutter!" yelled out Jack O Lantern. 

Windcutter looked up at Jack O Lantern and gave him the middle finger..

"Hey! Screw you!" yelled out Jack O Lantern.

"Wait a minute...." Spidey yelled out "I Know you! You're Vulture's son!"

Windcutter grunted through his face mask. His suit was a lot more technological than his dad's.

Windcutter started shooting at Spidey. Spidey jumped through the bullets and over the bar. He nearly landed on Ant Man who had his hands over his head. The bullets smashed through a bunch if various juices and bottles of liquid. The glass shards landed on and beside Spidey and Ant Man.

"You just HAD TO make our enemy more pissed off than he already was!?" yelled out Ant Man over the sound of the bullets.

"I didnt do on purpose." replied Spidey.

"How are we going to get out of this mess!?" asked Ant Man. 

"Yeah...these juices and alcohols are pretty damn sticky." Spidey joked. "The real question you should be asking is how many bullets does his pistols have?"

Ant Man sighed.

"Dont worry..." Spidey yelled out "I got this."

Spidey tried to get up but the bullets made it impossible. He immediatly went back down.

"Well....you got any other plans?"

Jack O Lantern laughed and took out a fire bomb.

Spidey looked up and spotted the weapon. He then looked around him. Alcohol.

"WE HAVE TO MOVE! NOW!"

Jack O Lantern threw his bomb. Spidey and Ant Man crawled out of the bar as fast as they could. The fire bomb exploded behind them.

"MWAHAHA!" laughed out Jack O Lantern.

Windcutter covered himself from the intense heat with his arms.

Spidey and Ant Man got up.

"Throw me at that douchebag with the pumpkin head up there!" yelled out Ant Man as he shrunk to insect size. 

Spidey grabbed Ant Man and threw him towards Jack O Lantern. The unsuscpecting villain grabbed out another bomb. Ant Man snuck into Jack O Lantern's bomb bag and activated one of the bombs.

"What the.." Jack O Lantern yelled out. 

Ant Man jumped out of the bag and grew back to human size. He uppercut Jack O Lantern off of his pogo platform.

"NO!" Jack O Lantern yelled out as he grabbed onto the side of the glider.

Then, Jack O Lantern remembered about the bomb in his bag.

"Ah cr..."

BOOM!

The huge explosion under the pogo platform sent it rocketing upwards, through the glass roof, with Ant Man on it.

"Scott!" yelled out Spidey as he looked upwards. 

BLAM!

A bullet got Peter right in the waist.

"AH!" yelled out Peter in agony. 

Windcutter ran towards Spidey and tackled him into an electrical billboard. He started punching Spidey in the face repeatedly. 

Spidey grabbed a nearby bench and with his spider strength, he smashed it across Windcutter's face. Windcutter backed off and so did Spidey. Spiderman put a hand over his wound, trying to stop the blood loss.

 

 

Scorpion smashed through the glass hallway and kicked Bucky in the face. Bucky smacked into a wall. He got back up and ran towards Scorpion. Scorpion tried to jab him with his tail. Bucky slid under it and uppercut Scorpion in the stomach. Scorpion grunted and grabbed Bucky by the arm. He threw him into the offices of the airport. Bucky smashed through a desk as Scorpion walked into the room.

"Bring it on Jolly Green Giant..." whispered Bucky coldly as he tackled Scorpion through a wall that led to more offices.

Both of them fell on the ground. Scorpion caughed up a bit of blood as he got back up. Bucky was already back up.

Bucky took a swing with his metal arm and punched Scorpion. Scorpion stopped the arm with one hand.

"What the..."

Scorpion laughed as he kicked Bucky in the ribs, still holding on to his arm. He then twisted the arm and smashed Bucky into the floor.

"ARGH!" yelled out Bucky.

Bucky grabbed Scorpion's tail and used it to stab Scorpion in the hip.

"AAAAH!" yelled out Scorpion in agony as he let go of Bucky's arm.

Bucky got up and started hitting Scorpion as hard as he could to the face.

Scorpion blocked the hits the best he could. Bucky took a swing and hardened his arm. He swung with all his might and hit Scorpion right through a dozen desks. Scorpion grunted and grabbed a computer screen. Bucky ran towards Scorpion. He jumped in the air and kicked Scorpion on the shoulder. Scorpion grabbed Bucky's leg with one hand and pulled. He smashed the computer across Bucky's face with the other hand.

"...argh..." Bucky slowly groaned as he crawled on the ground.

Scorpion's tail jabbed Bucky right through the back of the left hip.

"AAAH!" Yelled out Bucky in pain as he grabbed the tail.

Bucky twisted the tail as hard as he could. After a little bit of twisting, the blade snapped right off the tail.

"No!" yelled out Scorpion as he pulled his tail back behind his body.

"AAAAAAARHHHH!!!" yelled out Bucky in frustration as he pulled the blade out of his leg.

Bucky got back up and grabbed the blade firmly with one hand. He had a deadly look on his face. 

Bucky ran towards Scorpion with the huge blade in his hand. He viciously attacked Scorpion. Scorpion couldnt keep up with how fast Bucky was moving.

Uppercut to the face. Slash in the stomach. Elbow to the jaw. Kick in the knee. Slash on the arm. Twirl kick in the abdomen.

Scorpion backed up with every hit. He was back to a wall. 

"Stop! We can..SMACK!"

Bucky took a swing and pierced Scorpion's foot with the blade. His foot was stuck to the ground. 

"AAARGH!!" yelled out Scorpion in terror "STOP! I DIDNT MEAN.....PAF!"

Uppercut to the ribcage. Knee to the face.

Bucky grabbed Scorpion's tail and pulled it right off. Screws and bolts and pieces of metal fell out of it. Bucky pulled out the blade and stuck it into Scorpion's shoulder so that he was stuck to the wall. Scorpion panted as he tried to pull the blade out. He looked in front of him only to see the Winter Soldier take a huge swing with his tail.

"NO NO NO NO!..."

SMASH!

Scorpion smashed right through the wall and into another room. He was unconscious. 

"Finally..." Bucky whispered as he fell on the ground and layed down.

 

Cap smashed through the glass hallway and landed outside.

Dynamo smashed through the windows as well and tried to land on Cap. Captain America rolled to the side and dodged the hit. Dynamo got back up and shot a huge blast shot at Captain America. 

Cap blocked the hit with his shield and threw it back at him. Dynamo smacked the shield out of the way. He turned back at Cap and laughed.

"Hehehe..."

"Oh crap..."

Dynamo laughed as he started flying towards Cap. Cap turned around and started sprinting. In no time at all, Dynamo catched up to him and grabbed him by the left foot.

"Wait wait wait!!" Cap yelled out. 

Dynamo threw Cap towards a Smart Car. Cap rolled himself into a ball and smashed through the windshield and into the driver's seat. The car keys from the mirror up above fell down on Cap's hips because of the impact.

"Oooh...Handy.." Cap whispered as he grabbed the keys and started the car.

Cap pressed on the pedal and switched gears. He headed towards the landing strip. 

"No!" yelled out Dynamo in his Russian accent. "You come back here!"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Hold it!" yelled out Hawkeye as he readied his bow with five arrows.

Pyro, Electro, Crossbones, Lizard and Sabretooth were all attacking Scarlet Witch's force field. They were surrounded. 

"THIS.....ISNT AS EASY....AS IT LOOKS!!" grunted Scarlet Witch under the pressure.

Falcon checked his Uzis. He was sweating harshly from his forehead.

Electro and Pyro were attacking from far away. Sabretooth, Crossbones and Lizard were waiting until Scarlet Witch would give up to take the jump on them.

"GUYS...." yelled out Scarlet Witch "I cant hold this much longer!"

"WHAHAHA!!!" yelled out Electro.

"HERE WE GO!!" exclaimed Pyro as he increased the heat of his heat ray. 

Scarlet Witch could only hold for a few more seconds.

"Get ready...." whispered Hawkeye.

HAHAHAhaaha....what's that noise?" asked Electro.

VLAM! 

Cap ran into Electro and Pyro at full speed. The car did a few spins and toppled to the side. Cap smashed through the windshield and landed face first close to the car. He was badly hurt.

Scarlet Witch fell on the ground and breathed heavily. Falcon emptied his two Uzis on Lizard using rubber bullets. Crossbones tried to punch him but Falcon dodged and smacked Crossbones away. Crossbones got back up but Falcon shot his missile at him which knocked him out.

"My clips are empty!" yelled out Falcon.

"RAAAAAH!" yelled out Sabretooth as he jumped on Falcon from behind.

Falcon kicked Sabretooth away and flew towards him. He grabbed him by the shoulders and went to fight somewhere else. Suddenly, Dynamo landed right beside Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye. Hawkeye shot a few arrows at the huge behemoth of iron. Crimson Dynamo uppercut Hawkeye right in the stomach. 

Hawkeye spat out blood and fell to the ground holding his stomach. Dynamo grabbed him and threw him away. Hawkeye landed a few metres away. He had a few fractured ribs. Dynamo walked by Scarlet and towards Captain America.

"Goodbye Captain..." Dynamo said as he prepared his chest blast.

Captain looked up towards Dynamo for a few seconds before lying his head down and closing his eyes. He could hear the powering up of the huge red armoured beast. The blast was shot but didn't reach Cap. Captain could hear a metal noise screeching against the laser. He opened his eyes.

Spiderman was in front of Captain America, stopping the blast with his shield. He had a huge blood spurt near his waist. His armour was damaged severly and he had lost a lot of blood. He was holding Windcutter's unconcious body with one hand and the shield with the other.

"Spidey...?" whispered Cap as he looked up.

Dynamo stopped shooting. 

Spidey stood up and threw Windcutter in front of Dynamo. He didnt say a word. He just stared at him. Dynamo got a small chill behind his back.

"Get out of here..." Spidey said.

"Yeah right..." Dynamo responded as he ran towards Spidey.

Crimson Dynamo hit Spidey who blocked the hit with Cap's shield. Spidey webbed Crimson's fist to the ground and ran up his arm. Dynamo tried to grab him with his other arm. Spidey smacked the arm away with the shield and kicked Dynamo as hard as he could in the face. Dynamo came tumbling backwards and onto the ground. Spidey jumped off of Crimson's chest and webbed his four limbs to the ground. He landed on Dynamo's chest and started to hit his head with Captain America's shield. 

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" yelled out Spidey in rage as he kept bashing the head, harder and harder.

After a few more hits Dynamo's helmet crumbled to pieces and came apart. Spidey looked at the ugly russian man inside the huge piece of machinery. 

"Hehehe..." laughed off Dynamo, blood running from his nose and mouth. 

Spidey hit him in the face with his fist. Again and again.

"Spidey...watch out..." Cap whispered as he got on his knees. Cap spat out a bit of blood and wiped his chin.

Spidey slowly stopped and looked down, onto the small red blinking light emiting from Dynamo's chest.

"HEHEHEHE.....BOOM!" yelled out the russian.

"Oh..."

BOOOOOOM!

Cap went propeling backwards into the car.

"Auuuuhh..." he grunted as he massaged a few broken ribs. Cap looked back up. "SPIDEY!!!"

Spiderman was a few metres away, covered in blood. His costume was almost gone and what was left of it was damaged or burnt.

 

Falcon looked back after the explosion. 

"What the hell...." Falcon whispered as he looked back towards the big smoke cloud in the air.

Falcon smashed Sabretooth into a tree and turned back on his way to go see if everything was alright. Sabretooth landed on the ground and ran away into the woods.

Captain America slowly got up and walked over to Spiderman. Cap crouched down and turned Spidey around. Falcon landed behind Cap.

"Is he alive?" asked Falcon.

Cap checked Spidey's pulse. Pieces of metal and shrapnel were stuck in Peter's body.

"Yeah....he's alive but he lost a lot of blood..." Cap said quietly as he sighed.

"If you want I can..."

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Falcon fell to his knees and held his back. He turned around only to see Windcutter standing up and pointing his two pistols at him. He had shot Falcon three times in the back.

"RAAAH!" yelled out Falcon as he ran towards Windcutter.

BLAM! BLAM!

Shot to the hip and to the shoulder. Falcon fell on the ground. Cap stood up and turned around. He stood in front of Spiderman. 

"Move aside.." Windcutter replied "that asshole behind you owes me a lot of time..."

Cap stared at Windcutter with pure hatred.

"I thought you were unconcious..." Cap said without blinking.

"Hey...its pretty easy to fake being unconscious..." Windcutter said as he pointed one of his two guns at Cap's head. "Just let yourself get beaten up by a teen in red pyjamas for a while and then fall on the ground."

Cap continued to stare at Windcutter. Windcutter got a bit uneasy so he lowered his gun and shot beside Cap.

"Move aside!" yelled out Windcutter as he shot another round into the asphalt. "MOVE ASIDE!"

Cap kept on staring at Windcutter.

"You're in for it now kid..."

Windcutter laughed.

"Oh yeah?" he said as he pointed his two guns at Cap again "COME AT M-"

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

Ms Marvel hit Windcutter with all her might, in the face, while flying. Windcutter went rocketing into a nearby helicopter. Windcutter smashed into the helicopter and fell on the ground. Ms Marvel flew towards him and landed on the ground. She grabbed his two wings attached after his arms and tore them off. Windcutter reached for one of his guns. Ms Marvel grabbed the remains of the helicopter by the tail and smashed it into Windcutter. Windcutter went flying into the air. Ms Marvel shot a concussive blast at him. Windcutter recieved the full force of the blast and went twirling down into the asphalt.

"uuuuuhhh..." grunted Windcutter.

Ms Marvel hit him a few more times in the face and ripped his helmet off. Windcutter had short, messy brown hair and a handsome narrow face. 

"Stop pl-"

Ms Marvel ended it with one last hit to the face which sent Windcutter flying off.

Windcutter landed pretty far away. Ms Marvel fell on her knees and started crying. All the emotions had taken over her.

"This isnt what I wanted Cap..." Ms Marvel whispered as she kept on crying.

Cap looked around him. Scarlet Witch had lost conciousness and was lying on the ground, still as a stone. Hawkeye was bleeding severly from his mouth and he had a bunch of fractured ribs. Falcon was filled with holes, probably dead. Spidey was torn up and burnt, and Cap had no idea where Bucky and Ant Man were. Suddenly a big sound was heard and a shuttle from Avengers Tower dropped down from the sky. The back door opened up and Black Widow and Vision ran out of it.

Black Widow put a hand over her mouth in shock. Vision looked at his "friends" laying everywhere on the ground. 

"Tony....what have you done..." Black Widow whispered in shock as she stood still. 

Captain America walked by her, holding Spiderman and Falcon on his shoulders. He didnt say a single word. He just walked by. Black Widow and Vision hurried up and gathered the remaining heroes and villains laying down on the battlefield. Black Panther exited the cockpit and went into the docking bay. He ran up to Cap and asked "What happened?"

"Stark happened...." said Cap as he looked over to the other side of the shuttle. Ms Marvel was crying and whipping her tears on the bench opposite to Captain America. "Stark happened...."

\--------------------------

 

Ant Man woke up in a pile of snow. It had started to snow again. He pushed the snow off and headed back inside the airport. After a while of walking and searching he ended up on Bucky's body.

"Bucky!?" yelled out Scott as he ran up to him and shook him.

Bucky's eyes slowly opened. Without saying a word he jumped up and looked around him. Scorpion was gone.

"Where are all the others?" asked Bucky as he grabbed Ant Man by the shoulders.

"I dont know!" Scott responded. 

Both of them headed out of the office and towards the landing strip. They stopped to a vast room filled with glass walls where Spiderman had fought Windcutter.

"What's that?" asked Bucky as he pointed at a nearby shuttle lifting off. 

Ant Man and Bucky watched as the shuttle rose into the air and flew off towards New York. 

"Our friends?" responded Ant Man.


End file.
